Derp
by Will The Charizard
Summary: Falling to Ponyville from Cloudsdale was probably the worst thing that could've happened to Rainbow Dash at that moment, unless, maybe, she was fated to be in Ponyville. AU, probably twidash. Rated M for language, plus M gives me the most freedom in my writing. terrible summary, I know
1. High Flier

Derp

Chapter 1: High Flier

Will the Charizard

**So this is my attempt at a Rainbow-centric My Little Pony fic, I'm just here for the fun of it. I don't know as much about MLP as most of you probably do, though, so try to be patient, but let me know if I go too OOC with anyone or if it starts getting too bad. **

"Come on, Rainbow, it's just a storm. You need to practice if you're going to make the Wonderbolt academy" Rainbow Dash said to herself. It had been getting cloudier for the last hour, and it looked like a thunderstorm was about to roll in. "You've flown in worse than this, right? Just do it." She had every right to be confident; she was the best flier in Cloudsdale.

She ran to the edge of the cloud she had built her house on (it was more of a mansion, really), and jumped as far as she could, and then pulled into a steady glide. Rainbow Dash coasted for a minute, going over her routine in her head. _Right, so I've got to get the clouds down, I've almost perfected the whole doughnut cloud thing. Then the backwards flying thing, that's a toughie. Then, do a Sonic Rainboom. Oh, maybe through the hole in the cloud, that'd impress everyone. _

The Sonic Rainboom was a legendary feat, said to only have been done by few before. It could only be done by Rainbow Pegasi, making Rainbow Dash one of the few living Pegasi who had any chance of doing one.

She, now confident in what she was about to do, pulled out of the glide and started climbing; getting higher and higher, approaching the lighter, white clouds above. Rainbow found three that lined up, more or less, and zipped around them, starting with the bottom, making them start to spin. She kicked off of the middle of the highest cloud, creating a circular hole in the center, and zipped to the second, and then third clouds, creating a sort of 'tunnel' that would be used in the rest of her performance.

For part two, Rainbow arched her back and began pumping her wings as hard as they would go, flying upwards and back at the same time, in the opposite direction than what she was facing, so that she flew back through the three clouds, the continuing to gain altitude, until she was maybe 100 feet above the highest cloud.

_Do the Rainboom now, Dashie. _She would never admit it to anyone, but she loved the nickname used by her family and extremely close friends, like her fellow Pegasus Fluttershy, or the Griffin Gilda. She hadn't seen Gilda since she was a foal, though, and Fluttershy had left for Ponyville a month ago. She still had the memories, though.

Rainbow Dash finally dropped into almost a vertical dive, only giving a slight angle to shoot straight through the tunnel that she had made for the first piece of her performance. _One, two, three clouds, you're doing it! _The air pressure was increasing around her; it was getting tougher and tougher to keep accelerating, even while she was using her wings. _Just a little bit more… gosh that storm's getting awful close… _

_ Can't give up now! You're right there! _She could feel the air resisting against her, trying to deny her success. It appeared that she was going to win, though, as her speed just kept increasing. The pressure of the air was increasing even more quickly, though, making it harder and harder to not slow down. It required all her willpower to not to pull out. She was so focused on accomplishing the legendary feat that she didn't even notice the enormous dark cloud she was hurtling toward.

When she did enter it, though, she was so shocked that she snapped her wings out to a glide. Once she got over the brief wave of pain that flashed through her wings, she tried taking her bearings, realizing where she was. It was actually really neat in the thunderhead, dark and moist everywhere, and it actually seemed really quiet and relaxing.

BOOM! Suddenly there was a huge crash and a blinding flash of light, the rolling of the thunder could be heard for a few seconds after the initial blast happened. "Holy shit!" She instinctively covered her head with her hooves, even if it was pointless. _I need out, now! _The young mare was genuinely scared for the first time since she was a filly; this could seriously hurt her, if not kill. She dropped back into a dive, allowing gravity to do most of the work. Another explosive flash of electricity and noise encouraged her to do anything she could do to get out of that death trap. She tucked in her wings and went as streamlined as possible, diving like this for a full 30 seconds (she counted) before she erupted out of the bottom of the cloud, free from the dangers it presented.

She hovered in place, whether in disbelief or pride she couldn't tell. "I made it! I mean, of course I did! Gotta do that again, I still need a little more practice before I've got it 100% for the academy." She started at an incline back to her home, avoiding the thunderhead. She wanted to pick up a little speed, to get out of the storm to avoid any accidents, but her wings were still protesting from the sudden stop in the thunderhead.

That was when she was struck out of the sky by a bolt of lightning. It was the most painful thing she'd ever felt, the burning sensation coursing through her body from mane to tail. She hadn't even had time to register the flash of the lightning, nor hear the thunder rolling through the land beneath her. The Rainbow Pegasus lost control, not able to steer or slow her descent to the ground.

Except it wasn't the ground she was about to hit. She was rocketing toward a city (nothing compared to Cloudsdale, of course) filled with trees and buildings. The way she fell sent her flying directly through a closed window to one of the homes, busting the window into a pile of shattered glass on the floor, right at the feet of an extremely surprised looking purple unicorn.

"Sorry about that" Rainbow managed to let out sheepishly, before passing out on the now glass covered floor.

**There it is, please let me know how it is, what I need to work on, if I got Rainbow Dash alright, that sort of thing. Also, I don't know how often this will be updated; I might be caught up in a lot of things, but I'll update whenever I can. Thanks, hope you review, follow, and most importantly, enjoy your day. **


	2. Dr Twilight

Derp

Chapter 2: Dr. Twilight

Will the Charizard

**I'd like to point out that eventually this will be a romance story, so if you hate shipping of any kind, this won't be for you. That probably won't happen for a while, though. Story time!**

When Rainbow Dash woke up, her first thought was _why am I on my stomach?_ The second thought, however, was of how much pain she was in.

"AGGHHH!" That was really the only way she could describe it, the immense pain she felt when she tried to flip onto her back. She could feel sharp stabs of pain all along her wings when she moved them, and looking back at them only made it worse.

There were shards of glass of varying sizes, from tiny specks that would fall off if she moved a single muscle, to a jagged piece almost the size of one of her hooves, coating her wings and back. Her left wing was bent at an impossible angle, clearly broken, and just looking at it made the Pegasus want to throw up.

Rainbow Dash quickly turned her head as far away from the painful sight, throwing the side of her head into somepony's chest. "Hey, be careful there. You're looking pretty hurt already" the purple unicorn backed up off of Rainbow's head. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash" she managed to say through gritted teeth. _Jeez, that hurts. _"What happened?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, like she thought Rainbow was being foolish. "Well, first you were acting dumb enough to fly through a thunderstorm and get hit by lightning, and then you fell through my window, broke your wing, and got cut up real bad with glass. Don't worry though; I can help with my magic."

"Well, who said I needed help?" Rainbow said, sounding annoyed. "I can heal without your magic. Wait, how'd you know I was in a storm?"

"One, you're a Pegasus, flying is what you guys do. Two, there's an enormous thunder cloud outside. Three, you fell out of the cloud. Also, just look at your fur. I didn't know ponies coats could stand up that straight" Twilight explained like she was talking to a little kid. Rainbow hated it.

Dash looked at her front legs, her fur actually did stand up straight. "Cool." She looked back at Twilight. "Still, I've got this. I don't need anypony's help." When she tried standing up, though, her body told a different story. Her wings were in constant pain, especially where the larger shards had torn all the way through the wing. She tried to hide the pain, but she still let out a sharp gasp and fell back down immediately.

Twilight noticed, of course, and walked off to get her book on healing spells, muttering about 'stupid Pegasus pride'. Rainbow refused to give up, though, managing to stand after a few more tries. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

"Ok, just walk out. Nothing wrong here, just walk right out the door" She tried taking a step, but came stumbling down; her shoulders burned when she tried to lift her leg. "Maybe I could crawl, that's easy" Rainbow began pulling herself across the floor, but it was harder than she thought. _If that stupid window hadn't been there, I could just fly off. But noooo. _"Stupid windows and stupid earth ponies and stupid thunderstorms." After two minutes of agonizingly slow crawling, she hit an even more difficult obstacle. "How am I supposed to go down those?" She had made it to the stairs, but that looked like a long fall down, and she didn't feel like hurting herself any more than she already had.

"Maybe like this? No… Backwards? No, that's even worse. Sideways. Then hold onto the railing with my teeth…" She held the first post in her teeth, then gingerly lowered the rest of her body onto the first step. "Easy. Simple." Carefully she made it down two more, almost slipping, but holding on with her teeth. "Three down, 12 more to go."

Just as Rainbow was lowering herself down to the next step, though, Twilight Sparkle trotted back into the room, a big white book in one of the pouches on her sides. Naturally, she spotted Rainbow Dash instantly. "I swear it's not that bad" Rainbow tried saying through the wooden post in her mouth, but Twilight wouldn't have any of it.

The purple unicorn started up the stairs, and when she reached Rainbow Dash, she lifted her up with magic, much to the Pegasus's displeasure. She just ignored anything Rainbow said, and gently put the Pegasus back down onto the bed where she started.

"You can't win" the purple unicorn said, removing the book and a medical kit from her side bags. "Honestly, I'm just trying to help. What did you expect was going to happen if you did get outside? You can't fly."

"I know some Pegasi living in Ponyville" Rainbow replied. "I could either stay with them or get a ride home."

"You can do that after you've healed" said Twilight, searching through the book, barely paying attention to what Rainbow was saying. "I might have to sedate you to do this, it'll be a really quick spell and I'll wake you up right after we're done."

"Now hold on a second" Rainbow said. "I can handle whatever you're going to do awake, I'm not a chicken."

Twilight looked unconvinced. "So you're telling me you're going to sit here, awake, while I pull jagged pieces of glass out of your wings and stich the holes back up."

Rainbow grew pale; she never really had the stomach for anything medical. "Well, yeah, I guess… It can't be that bad, right? If I just don't look, I'll be fine, right?"

"I doubt it, but we can try. I'm going to take out a piece, ok?" Twilight carefully grabbed a piece in her teeth, and puled ever so gently. Even this tiny movement brought Rainbow to the edge of consciousness, ready to pass out from the pain.

Twilight stopped trying to move anything on Rainbow's wings; it'd be a lot easier to put her to sleep with a simple spell. She checked her spell book for a short but powerful sleeping spell, and Rainbow Dash was out in less than a minute.

"Now, about those wings…"

** So here we are, another chapter gone. I hate short chapters, but I think they're a lot easier for me, so unless something really important is happening, it'll probably be short chapters. New chapters for either of my stories won't happen for a little while; I'm going to be out of town for the next two weeks. Until then, this has been Will the Charizard.**


End file.
